The Smurf is On You
by Shadougelover14
Summary: Brainy smurfs a prank on Grouchy and Gutsy, but it doesn't end how he would have liked. When Gutsy and Grouchy get hold of a little embarressing secret of his, he'll do anything to keep it a secret.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright and sunny morning in Smurf village, and Smurfette was in Papa's house having tea, when there was a frantic knock on the door.

"Yes, who is it?" Papa asked.

The door opened, and Brainy stuck his head in.

"Hi Papa, are Grouchy or Gutsy around?" he asked.

"No."

"Great."

Brainy hastily ran inside and slammed the door shut, locking it.

"What's wrong?" Smurfette asked as she and Papa approached him.

"I smurfed a prank on them."

Papa and Smurfette's mouths dropped open.

"Are you smurfed? Why would you do that, are you tired of living?" Smurfette exclaimed.

"They started it! They left an exploding box outside my door!"

"How do you know it was them?"

"It had their names on it."

"Alright, so, what'd you do?"

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door.

"Hey, open up in there!" they heard Grouchy yell.

"Hide me!" Brainy begged.

"We know you're in there, Brainy! Come out and take it like a Smurf!" Gutsy yelled.

"Go away!" Brainy yelled.

Gutsy and Grouchy kicked the door open, and stormed in. Brainy yelped and scrambled behind Papa and Smurfette. Gutsy and Grouchy had a set of handcuffs on attaching them to another Smurf.

"You handcuffed them to Smelly Smurf?" Smurfette asked in shock.

Smelly was the worst smelling Smurf in the village, even more so than Sloppy. He usually smurfed to himself in his mushroom, but came out for special occasions and such.

"Give us the key!" Gutsy shouted.

"Give them the key Brainy." Papa ordered.

"Please!" Smelly begged.

"Only if they promise to-"

Gutsy growled and lunged at him, yanking Grouchy and Smelly behind him. Brainy screamed and took off, leading to a full scale chase around Papa's house, while Papa and Smurfette were trying to calm every Smurf down.

"Guys, come on! Smurf down!" Smurfette yelled over Brainy's screams and Gutsy and Grouchy's shouts.

The duo finally caught Brainy when he tried to swerve around them, and shoved him against the wall, pinning his arms to it.

"Where's the key?" Grouchy growled.

"Pants pocket left side! Just let me go and I'll give it to you!" Brainy replied.

They let him go, and he hastily searched his pocket for the key. He pulled it out, and Gutsy swiped it from him. They unlocked the cuffs, and Smelly fled from the house screaming. Brainy attempted to sneak away, but Gutsy and Grouchy stopped him and shoved him back against the wall.

"You're not gettin' away that easily, laddie." Gutsy growled.

"Come on guys, we're even now! You left an exploding box outside my door, I handcuffed you to Smelly, we're even!" Brainy stammered.

"We didn't leave anything near your house!" Grouchy retorted.

"You didn't? But who else would-" Brainy trailed off for a moment. "JOKEY!"

Outside, Jokey burst into laughter upon hearing his shout.

Brainy glanced at Gutsy and Grouchy, and grinned nervously.

"Okay, so, now that we know this was all just a big…miss-smurferstanding, I'll just be going-"

Grouchy and Gutsy stopped him, pinning him to the wall again.

"Oh, you think just cuz you made a mistake we're gonna let you off the hook?" Grouchy asked.

"It was more of a hope than a thought."

"Well that's not how it's smurfin' down." Gutsy growled.

He and Grouchy started towards the door.

"You're gonna pay for this laddie, maybe not today or tomorrow, but we'll get you back."

"Y-you don't scare me." Brainy stammered.

Grouchy and Gutsy gave him a skeptical look. "Really?" Gutsy asked.

The duo turned and left, and Brainy glanced around. He grabbed a small cauldron and scrambled towards the bathroom.

"Are you gonna throw up in it?" Papa asked.

"Uh huh." Brainy whimpered, closing the door behind him.

::::::::::::::


	2. Chapter 2

Brainy was sitting under a tree, scribbling something down in a book. Smurfette, who had an arm full of flowers, walked by him, before pausing, and walking up to him.

"What're you doing Brainy?" she asked.

"Wha- Nothing! Just, er, writing a new Quotations of Brainy Smurf book!" Brainy replied hastily, closing the book.

"That doesn't look like one of your books, what is it really?"

"It's nothing!"

"Brainy, please?"

Brainy studied her for a moment, before looking around, then sighing.

"Okay fine. It's just a book I write in about my day and all, you know?"

"A diary?"

"It's not a diary, it's a journal!"

"Okay, if you say so." Smurfette giggled.

"You can't tell any Smurf about this, especially Gutsy or Grouchy!"

"It's not that bad Brainy, I hear Dreamy does the same thing."

"Yeah, but it makes sense with him. You can't tell any of the other Smurfs, okay?"

"Brainy, it's fine-"

"Smurfette, I mean it."

"Alright, I promise, but it's nothing to be smurfed about. Oh, by the way, Papa wanted to see you. He said he needs your help with a potion."

"Alright!"

As they were walking away, another Smurf peered from around the tree. Gutsy smirked as he watched them go, before walking over to Grouchy's house and entering.

"Hey Gutsy," Grouchy greeted, "I'm almost done with those exploding pens I got from Jokey."

"Forget those, I got a better idea." Gutsy stated with a chuckle.

He quietly explained his plan, and Grouchy smirked.

"I like it, let's go."

The duo left and headed for Brainy's house.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Later that evening…

"I know that thing's around here somewhere." Brainy grumbled as he went through every drawer in his house.

As he was searching, two figures quietly approached him from behind.

"Hey Brainy." Grouchy said, startling him.

Brainy yelped as he whirled around to face him.

"Lookin' for something?"

"Um, n-no, I was just, on my way out." Brainy replied, backing away, only to bump into someone behind him.

"Oh really?" Gutsy asked as Brainy whirled to face him.

"Sure you weren't looking for this?" he asked, holding up a leather bound journal. Brainy's eyes widened at the sight, and he made a lunge for it, but Gutsy jumped out of the way.

"Give it back!" Brainy demanded as he made another move for it. Gutsy held it an arm's length away and grabbed Brainy's arm with his other hand, keeping him at a distance.

"Oh we'll give it back laddie, after you smurf up for your little stunt today."

"You got some smurfy stuff in there." Grouchy remarked.

Brainy slumped a little upon hearing they'd already read some of it, and Gutsy let him go, trusting him not to try anything.

"What do you want?" he moaned.

"For starters, you can do everything we say." Gutsy replied, and he and Grouchy burst into laughter at the thought.

Brainy observed them for a second, before sneaking quietly around Gutsy.

"But don't worry laddie, we won't smurf ya to death…yet. Heh, heh- where'd he go?"

Brainy yanked the book from Gutsy's hand and made a break for the door. Gutsy and Grouchy raced after him, and just before he could run out, Gutsy got ahead of him and slammed the door shut, smirking.

Brainy clutched his journal to his chest and backed away, and Grouchy grabbed him. He kicked out at Gutsy as he approached, and curled around his book when Gutsy reached for it.

"Oh just hand it over." Gutsy ordered with a sigh.

"No!"

"Give it!" Gutsy grabbed the journal, but Brainy kept a hold of it.

"No!"

"Let. Me. Have it!"

"NO!"

Brainy kicked out again, and this time landed a hit in Gutsy's stomach, winding him, and he leaned against the wall for a moment to catch his breath. Brainy took the chance and stomped on Grouchy's foot, and ran for the door again while Grouchy was yelling as he hopped up and down on one foot while holding the other.

Gutsy jumped in front of the door again, and Brainy switched directions, dodging around Grouchy as he lunged for him.

"Get back here!"

Gutsy and Grouchy caught up with him, and grabbed his arms.

"Let go! This isn't funny!" Brainy yelled as he tried twisting free.

Gutsy and Grouchy grabbed his forearms and pried them away from the book, which fell to the floor, and Grouchy held onto Brainy while Gutsy snatched the book.

"We're makin' a pretty smurfy deal here. You help us out a little, and we don't do story time with your diary here in front of the whole village." Gutsy stated.

"It's not a diary! It's a journal! And you wouldn't dare!" Brainy yelled.

"Try us." Grouchy said. Both he and Gutsy were smirking, knowing they had Brainy cornered.

Brainy glared at them for a minute. "Fine…" he finally growled through gritted teeth.

"Great, let's go." Gutsy said, heading for the door.

Grouchy pushed Brainy ahead of him, and the trio left.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Poor Brainy, what's to become of him? Stay tuned to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Smurfette was going to get some breakfast, but noticed Brainy dragging a large sack towards the river.

"Er, hi Brainy, what're you doing?" she asked.

"Doing Gutsy and Grouchy's laundry." Brainy replied, panting a little.

Smurfette paused. Brainy doing _their_ laundry?

"Um, what?"

Brainy took a break and leaned against the side of one of the mushrooms.

"They got into my house last night and found my di- journal, and…well, you get the picture."

"Oh no, they must've overheard us smurfing about it yesterday. I'm sorry Brainy."

"No hard feelings, and it's not…too bad…"

"Hey Brainy, hurry up with that laundry!" Grouchy yelled.

"Aye, we got a few more things for you to do lad!" Gutsy added.

Both were relaxing in a couple of chairs, watching Brainy. The bespectacled Smurf sighed, before grabbing the sack and starting off towards the river again. Smurfette watched him go with a sigh, before approaching Gutsy and Grouchy.

"Really guys?" she asked.

"Hey, it's not our fault. He's the one who decided to smurf a prank on the two Smurfs he knows he shouldn't mess with." Grouchy replied nonchalantly. Gutsy shrugged, taking a sip of his drink.

Smurfette rolled her eyes, and walked off. She got breakfast from Baker, but instead of eating it, she just moved it around the plate with her fork. Papa, who'd also come for some breakfast, noticed her, and walked over.

"What's wrong, Smurfette?" he asked.

"It's Brainy. I accidently found out he keeps a diary, and Grouchy and Gutsy overheard us, so now they're smurfing him around like crazy."

"I see…well, there's not much we can do, Brainy _did_ smurf this upon himself somewhat."

"I know Papa, I just feel bad for him."

"I know. I'll smurf an eye on them, if it gets a little out of hand, I'll step in."

Smurfette nodded, and finished up eating.

:::::::::::::::::::::

"Come on Gutsy, this is ridiculous!" Brainy growled.

"Now Brainy, what did we agree to?" Gutsy asked as he held out a mop and bucket full of water.

Brainy glowered at him.

"Well?"

"…Just give me the stupid mop." Brainy finally hissed.

"Atta boy laddie, now smurf to it." Gutsy shoved the supplies into Brainy's arms.

Brainy grumbled incomprehensibly as he slapped the mop on the floor and started swabbing the floor in Gutsy's house. Gutsy chuckled as he sat back in his chair and started reading a book. As he was cleaning, Brainy noticed the book looked an awfully lot like his journal.

"Hey!" he snapped.

"I said I wouldn't read it to the village, I never said I wouldn't read some of it…never knew you were into Smurfette so much. Never considered you much of a poet either, think her eyes sparkle like the stars do ya?"

Brainy blushed as he let out a groan, causing Gutsy to snicker.

"Hey Gutsy!"

He looked up to see Tailor in the window.

"What'd ya need?"

"I just had a few questions about that kilt I'm making."

"Smurf away." Gutsy said, standing and walking over to the window.

While they were talking, Brainy spotted his journal on the side table next to the chair. He snuck a glance at Gutsy and Tailor, before quietly making his way over to the chair. He ducked behind it, took a breath, and slowly reached for the book.

He could feel the leather binding, when a hand suddenly grabbed his arm and pinned it to the table. He flinched, and glanced up to see Gutsy looking down at him with a smirk.

Brainy gave a nervous laugh and grinned.

"I don't think yer quite done yet, laddie."

Brainy gulped a little, before noticing the bucket of mop water on the floor. He made a quick grab for it and flung it at Gutsy. The water splashed in his face, and Brainy snatched the book and made a run for the door.

A second later, Gutsy tackled him to the floor. There was a small scuffle as each struggled to get the book. It was quickly ended when Gutsy sprung a tickle attack on Brainy, who burst laughing. Gutsy finally stopped when the book slipped from Brainy's grasp, and he snatched it up while Brainy caught his breath.

"Now then, get smurfin' with that mop, or I can send one of yer little poems here to Smurfette."

Brainy frowned, before grabbing the bucket and going to refill it.

'_This is the worst smurfin' day EVER!' _ he thought as he continued mopping.

"After this, Grouchy's gonna need ya to help him with a few chores." Gutsy announced.

"By help, I assume you mean I'll be doing all the smurfing work while you two laze around?"

"Smurfzactly."

Brainy grumbled under his breath as he made his way around the room.

::::::::::::::::::::::


	4. Chapter 4

Smurfette and Hefty were helping Papa in his lab, seeing as Brainy was busy with…other things.

"Just smurf me that box of smurfberries, and we should be done with organizing this lab." Papa stated.

Smurfette moved to do just that, when the door slammed open, revealing a disheveled Brainy.

"Hey Brainy, I thought you were helping Gutsy and Grouchy with, eh, something." Hefty stated.

"I am, I just came to let you know that, well, Crazy's messing with your equipment again." Brainy replied.

"For Smurf's sake, I told him to leave it alone!" Hefty rushed out of the house, and Brainy kicked the door closed and locked it. He leaned against it for a minute, panting.

"I thought Crazy was helping Clumsy and Vanity gather more smurfberries." Smurfette said.

"He is," Brainy plopped down on the small sofa Papa had, and Smurfette sat down next to him, "I smurfed that up so he'd leave."

"Why?" Smurfette asked. Papa was curious as well, walking over to stand beside the couch.

"Because, I don't want any other Smurf to see me…cry…"

Brainy grabbed a pillow and buried his face in as he burst out crying.

"I don't like working for them! I can't take it, it's horrible!"

Smurfette and Papa were momentarily stunned. They'd never seen Brainy like this. He lifted his head back up.

"They don't let me read, or write, or rest for more than three minutes! Do you know what it's like to be me and not allowed to do anything that makes me _**ME**_?" Brainy exclaimed.

The duo shook their heads, before Brainy stuffed his head back into the pillow, letting out another sob. Smurfette patted his back.

"You'll be okay." She said, trying to sound positive.

"And now they're making me do stuff for the other Smurfs!" Brainy went on, looking at them.

"I had to clean…Sloppy's house…"

Papa and Smurfette both gasped in horror.

"He is so gross!" Brainy sobbed, crying into the pillow.

"You have to quit, I can't stand to see you so unsmurfy!" Smurfette stated.

"I can't, not while they have my diary!"

"I thought you said it was a journal."

"Oh who am I smurfing? It's a diary, and there are things in there no Smurf needs to hear, especially you!"

"What's in there about me?"

Brainy paused, blushing. "Um, er, nothing, nothing…"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Papa, mind opening up?" Grouchy called.

Brainy squeaked as he jumped to his feet, glancing around.

"Please hide me!"

He spotted a dresser, and scrambled over to it.

"I was never here!" Brainy said fiercely, before climbing in and shutting the door.

"Hello, any Smurf in there?" Grouchy called again, amusement in his voice.

Papa went over and opened the door, and Gutsy and Grouchy walked in.

"Er, come in my little Smurfs." Papa greeted nervously.

"Hey, you wouldn't happened to have smurfed Brainy around here, have ya?" Gutsy asked, observing the room.

"N-no, Brainy wasn't here, sorry boys." Smurfette replied, trying to smile convincingly.

The two Smurfs studied Papa and Smurfette, before smirking.

"Hey, isn't that the magic mirror you got from Homnibus?" Grouchy asked, approaching a tall mirror.

"Yes." Papa replied.

"It can find things, right?" Gutsy asked.

"…Yes…"

"Yeah, but ya gotta rhyme, I've never been good at that." Grouchy stated.

"I think I can handle this. _Mirror, mirror, tall and sleek, show us the Smurfling that we seek!_" Gutsy chanted.

The reflection rippled, before an image of the dresser appeared, before the inside came into view, and showed Brainy curled up inside.

"Ah, there he is." Gutsy snickered, before he and Grouchy quietly snuck over to the dresser.

After a few seconds, Gutsy grabbed the handle and yanked it open. Brainy yelped as he tumbled out, hitting the floor. Gutsy and Grouchy laughed, while Brainy glowered up at them.

"Did ya think we wouldn't find you?" Gutsy asked.

"More of a hope than a thought. How'd you even know I was here?"

"We ran into Hefty while we were lookin for you. He said you told him Crazy was in his equipment again, until he remembered Crazy was out in the forest. He was on his way to smurf you outta the village, but we told him we'd handle it."

Brainy grumbled as he got to his feet.

"So, I think you missed a few things in my house." Grouchy stated.

"I'll get back to it later! I'm exhausted!"

"Oh poor you," Gutsy said, before grabbing Brainy and carrying him under his arm, "Let's go."

"HEY! PUT ME DOWN! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Brainy shouted as he was carried towards the door. He glanced at Papa and Smurfette.

"This is my life now!"

The trio left, and Grouchy shut the door behind them. Papa and Smurfette glanced at each other, before looking back after them.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::


	5. Chapter 5

"What should we do Papa?" Smurfette asked as they strolled through the village.

"It's probably time I stepped in, but I don't think I can just tell them to. Those two aren't the best listeners." Papa stated.

Smurfette sighed, before catching sight of Jokey. She thought for a minute, and smiled.

"Hey Jokey, smurf over here for a second."

Jokey scrambled up to the duo, holding a box.

"I got a surprise for ya!" he laughed.

"That's okay Jokey, you can keep it. But, I've got an even smurfier idea. How would you like to help us smurf Gutsy and Grouchy?"

Jokey grinned as he nodded, and Smurfette and Papa glanced at each other with mischievous smiles.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Brainy sighed as he tossed the mop down and collapsed onto the floor.

"Finished…" he panted.

"Not bad laddie, I can actually see myself in the floor." Gutsy stated as he and Grouchy inspected the floor.

"Great, now give me back my book so I can smurf on with my life!"

"Don't worry, just a few more things and you'll be done." Grouchy stated.

"That's it, I'm done! I don't care anymore! It's not worth it!" Brainy shouted as he stormed towards the door, while grabbing a bag on the floor.

"Now you don't wanna do that, lad-"

"I don't care anymore! I just want to have some time to myself for like five minutes!"

"Alright then, if you need us we'll be in the dining hall sharin' a few of your remarks about Greedy's cooking."

"Fine! See if I smurfin care!"

As Brainy yanked the door open, Gutsy noticed the bag.

"Wait a sec, what's in the bag?" he demanded.

Brainy froze for a second.

"Umm, nothing, just some…stuff…"

"Give it."

"Err, look a distraction!" Brainy yelled, pointing behind them. They actually did turn around for a second, and that was all he needed. He yanked his journal out of the bag and bolted out the door.

"Hey!"

Gutsy and Grouchy raced after him.

"HEEEELP!" he shouted.

As he flew past a house, someone grabbed him and yanked him inside, shutting the door.

"Hey Brainy." Smurfette greeted with a smile.

"Er, hi Smurfette. I'm kinda smurfing for my life right now, so-"

"We know."

"We?"

Papa and Jokey came out of the other room behind her.

"Here," Jokey said, handing Brainy an exact replica of his journal, "Take that and let us have yours."

"Er, why?"

"Just take it and give it to Gutsy and Grouchy." Smurfette replied as she took the real book.

"I don't know what's going on, but-"

"Everything will be fine, my little Smurf, just get back out there." Papa said as he and Smurfette pushed him towards the door.

"What, no, I don't want to! They're gonna hurt me bad! Wait!"

They pushed him outside, right into Gutsy and Grouchy in fact.

"There you are, hand it over!" Gutsy snapped as he swiped fake book.

"Er, but-I-um-here ya go!" Brainy stammered.

Then Smurfette and Papa hastily yanked him back inside and slammed the door shut.

"What was that about?" Gutsy asked as Grouchy opened the journal, and noticed a fuse in between the pages.

"What the smurf?"

Then both their eyes widened as they figured it out.

"Oh smurf!-"

Inside, the Smurfs heard the explosion, and two screams that faded as if they were getting further away. Brainy glanced outside, and saw two smoke trails in the air that went up a few feet, before diving into the woods.

"What…just happened?" he asked after a few seconds.

"We got your journal back." Smurfette replied as she handed him his journal.

"Thanks but...why?"

"Because you were miserable, and we got Jokey to help since he smurfed you into this mess."

"Yeah, he did…" Brainy grumbled as he glared at said Smurf, who gave a sheepish grin.

"Okay, so, now that I got this back, I'm gonna do something I haven't been able to do in the last two days." Brainy stated.

"What's that?" Papa asked.

Brainy didn't reply. Instead, he toppled onto the floor, and was snoring seconds later. The trio of Smurfs chuckled, and moved him over to the couch.

"Well, that was fun! I'm gonna write this one down in my big book of jokes!" Jokey laughed as he exited the house.

Two pairs of hands grabbed him, and he was met with glares from two scorched Smurfs.

"Oh, hey Gutsy, hey Grouchy."

The duo said nothing, and started dragging him down the street.

"Heh, heh, where are we going?" he asked.

"Oh we're just gonna have a nice chat in the forest…" Gutsy growled in reply.

"Where no Smurf can hear you scream…" Grouchy added.

Jokey's eyes widened, and he gulped as they went through the invisibility wall.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Well, at least Brainy's free. Can't say the same for Jokey though, heh heh…

So, hope you enjoyed. The next story is gonna be smurfy! I've already written the first two chapters, so I'll have those up soon! R&R!


End file.
